Marvel high school
by TailsWiseGamgee
Summary: This is my take what Marvel superheroes are like in high school
1. Chapter 1

Marvel High School

By

Brian McDonnell

Idea by: Rigo Garay

Chapter 1: First day of senior year

Peter Parker also known as the amazing Spider Man woke up this morning thinking only thing. School is today. Today is Spidey's first day of his senior year in Professor X's school for the gifted students. Spidey woke up and use his power of making webs shoot out of hands to grab his alarm clock and chucked it across the room. Then Spidey realized something. "Why did I throw my alarm clock when I already shut it off and I'm wide awake?" Spidey just then shrug his shoulders and put his costume on. After putting his mask on, he opened his window and shoots a web at the house next door he meant to hit the house but accidentally hit the open window of Mary Jane Watson and web line landed on her hair. She turned around and yelled, "Damnit Peter could you watch your stupid webs!"

"Oh sorry MJ", Spidey said in a geeky kind of way. MJ just shook her head and gave him the finger and slammed her window shut. Spidey shook his head, "Everyday she always gives me the finger sometimes even when I just say Hi to her. Oh well." Spidey shoot another this time hitting MJ's house and he began swinging around his neighborhood and off to his friends house The Beast.

At the same time The Beast formally known as Henry McCoy was reading another great piece of literature as he usual did. Now the reason why he is called the beast is well because he is one. After some freak accident in his lab he transformed into a big blue hairy freak. As Beast read his book he saw something interesting in it and stated, "Fascinating"! Beast said that to almost anything he found interesting. Suddenly Spidey came swinging down at Beast's house. When he landed he asked, "Hey Beast what's up?"

"Just reading as usual Spider man", Beast was too caught up in his book.

Well you could not tell because of his mask but Spider man rolled his eyes and said, "Beast come on take a break with reading we got school. I got to check out the black cat before Punisher gets to her."

Beast looked and asked, "Why are you so fascinated with this Black Cat. I heard she is nothing more than just what's the word you call a woman who has sexual intercourse with a lot of guys?"

"A slut"?

"Yes that's the word"!

"Well she may seem like that Beast but I think there's a really good person inside of her."

Suddenly a voice said, "Spider you have been saying that since freshman year and she still hasn't changed." Spidey and Beast turned around and saw their other friend Reed Richards also known as Mr. Fantastic behind Spider man. Spidey said, "Stop doing that! Sneaking up behind us like that!"

"HA HA. Oh relax Spider man it's all in good fun". Spidey and Beast just stared at him. Spidey then said, "Keep talking like that and you won't defiantly be getting laid this year."

Mr. F said, "Oh please I bet you I met a girl by end of today."

Beast said, "Oh here we go again other pointless bet."

Spidey went up to Mr. F and said, "Ok how much?"

"Ten Bucks".

"Deal".

"Well maybe the end of the month but the end of the day you have no chance in hell."

Beast then interrupted, "Gentleman I believe we should be getting to school." Spidey and Fantastic agreed and they were off to school.

Meanwhile at the school three kids were causing some trouble in the back by the bushes. The trio of Johnny Storm, Kurt Wagner, and Bobby Drake also known as The Human Torch, Nightcrawler, and Iceman. These guys were known as the class clowns and the stoners of the school. Johnny was showing off his abilities to the other guys. He has the ability to produce fire from his body like magic. For a while now he has been trying to cover his whole entire body in fire but hasn't been able to succeed. He said, "Come on guys just picture this", He snaps his finger and a flame comes out, "All over", he said waving his hand over his body. Nightcrawler who was stoned said, "Forget man it won't happen".

Iceman the whigga in the school just said, "Yeah Fuck that shit now give me a light nigga". Johnny just signed and lean his flame to Iceman's blunt as it lit up. Suddenly they heard something rustling in the bushes. Suddenly a big guy popped out of the bushes. He had a black shirt on with a skull painted on it with black jeans and military boots. He took out his gun and said, "Time to pay up Stoners!"

The trio just looked frighten and then Iceman said, "Whoa Whoa put the piece away Punisher! Look we got no lunch money we use our money on weed nigga!"

Punisher just grunted, "Fucking Stoners." Before he could leave a man in a wheel chair rolled by. He sniffed the area and said, "Good lord is that weed!"

The three guys threw their blunts away and Johnny said, "No professor X of course not."

Professor X yelled, "BULLSHIT! I can smell it from all the way over their boys! Francis Castle, what did I tell you about bringing guns to school?" The Three boys started laughing when they found out Punisher's real name. Punisher just growled at them and they became quiet. He then turned to Professor X and said, "You said that guns are perfectly fine here in school."

Professor X waved his hands up in the air and said, "Well I can't believe I have to this on the first day of school but all four of you have detention today."

Punisher yelled, "Whatever Xavier. I'll probably be there everyday."

Xavier then rolled his eyes and said, "Yes probably unfortunately."

Meanwhile three big jeeps pulled up in the school parking lot. Out of the first jeep came captain of the football team Scott Summers also known as Cyclops. The reason he was called Cyclops was because he had the power to shoot endless beams out of his eyes that is unless he has his special visors on. He had his girlfriend Jean Grey with him who was captain of the cheerleading squad. Typical teen couple. In the next jeep came out Bruce Banner also known as the Incredible Hulk. Hulk was the best offensive man on the team because he was big green mean and super strong. But he's not well on the intelligent side thou and does not have a girlfriend. Out of the last jeep was a much built man with a armor suit on named Anthony Stark also known as Iron man. He was the best defensive man on the team. He came out with his girlfriend Elektra who was also a cheerleader as well. These guys were big men on campus. Everybody wanted to be them; they were the popular kids of the school.

Scott then said, "So guys another undefeated season for us."

Hulk said, "Yes Hulk crush other teams." He then smashed the ground making a slight earthquake.

When it stopped Jean said, "Watch it Hulk you almost ruined my new outfit.

"Hulk sorry."

Meanwhile two guys were walking down the street. One was wearing a tight red suit and the other was wearing a tight blue suit. The man in the red suit was a blind gay guy named Matt Murdock also known as Daredevil. The guy in the blue suit was Steven Rogers also known as Captain America. Captain America was known as the teacher's pet of the school. Whenever the teacher would sometimes forget to assign Homework Captain America always remained him and then got his ass handed to him by Punisher and his friends Wolverine and the Thing also known as Logan and Ben Grimm.

"Ah another fine year I believe this will be wouldn't you say Daredevil", asked Captain America.

"Yea sure whatever you say honey", said Daredevil as he started getting closer to Cap and was giving googol eyes.

Cap started to get uncomfortable and said, "Daredevil please I told you I'm not a homosexual."

"Come on baby you know you want it."

"Damnit Matt I 'm here to get an education now please get away from me." Captain America then walked away and Daredevil lowered his head and screamed, "ISN'T THERE ANYBODY IN THIS SCHOOL WHO IS GAY?"

The whole school stopped what they were doing and just started at him. Suddenly Wolverine kicked him in the head and said, "Shut up you fairy! Now then time to go Slash the Principal's tires", he said as cling sound was heard and claws came out of his hands.

Meanwhile Spiderman Mr. Fantastic and Beast arrived. Spiderman then saw the girl he's had a crush on for years, Felicia Hardy also known as the black cat. This was the girl that Spidey and his friends were talking about before and he had always loved her. Even thou she doesn't seem like such a good girl and more of a hootchie Spidey always did and probably will always believe that there is a good side to her. Mr. Fantastic then rolled his eyes and said, "He's staring at her again".

Beast said, "Let him be Richards. He's in love. It may not be with the right girl but he's experiencing one of the most beautiful things in life."

Fantastic just said, "Oh please that will never happen to be. I mean it's just illogical and not possible. There is no such thing as love in first sight." Suddenly a beautiful blonde girl walked up to her and said, "Hi I'm new here and kind of lost I was wondering if you could show me around my name is Susan Storm." Mr. Fantastic just looked completely love struck and said in a geeky way, "Reed Richards". He shook her hand. Beast then looked at you the reader and said, "Kind of puts an ironic twist to it don't you think?"

(Feedback is nice and before any controversy starts I just want to say I have nothing against gay people and I don't mean to offend anyone.)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Interference by Aunt May and threats from Wolverine

Reeds continued to stare at this beautiful girl. She started to notice this. She liked it but she didn't want him to know that. She just said, "Are you okay?"

Reeds went back to reality and said, "Oh yes I'm perfectly fine. I would of course be happy to show you around."

"Thanks I would ask my brother but I would be surprised if he remembered where our house is."

Beast gave a curious look and asked, "Johnny? Do you mean that you're brother is Johnny Storm?"

"Yes".

"Then how come he's been going here since freshman year but you are new here?"

"Well I preferred to go to a _normal _school. But of course I didn't fit in so I finally just decided to come here." Sue then started to look over at Spider man and asked, "Umm is he okay?"

Reeds then just said, "Don't mind him he's just staring at some girl he likes. Now come let me show you around." He then walked away with Sue. Beast looked at them and smiled. He was happy because he was happy to see his friend find love and couldn't wait to see the look on Spidey's face and when he had to pay Reeds ten bucks.

Spidey finally said, "Beast I'm going to go up and talk to her."

"No you're not."

"No I'm serious this time. I am."

"Whatever you say Spidey."

"I'll show watch me Beast." Spidey then started to walk up to her. This was it. He would finally do this. He then walked up to her and said, "Hi Felicia-"

But before Spidey could finish his sentence he heard the sound of his aunt yelling, "Peter! Peter darling." The old lady then ran up to him holding a brown bag. "Here darling you forgot you're lunch." She then handed him the lunch bag and Spidey's face was redder than his mask. Spidey then said, "Thank you Aunt May." She then kissed him on the check and left. Spidey couldn't believe that this way happening right in front of Felicia. Felicia was smiling thou. She thought it was a cute little scene.

"Your Aunt is very sweet."

Peter with a little relief said, "Yeah she's always like that. But she means well."

Felicia then said, "It's nice you have such a nice family."

Spidey then said, "Doesn't everybody?"

Felicia then looked down and said, "Yeah I guess so."

Spidey then saw he made an error and said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

"It's all right. I just don't exactly have a Brady bunch family."

"I'm sorry. I wish there was something I could do."

She then smiled and said, "Well how about you come to my house after school."

Spidey was both surprised and happy. But he had to question if this was real or not. "Why do you want me to come over?"

"I guess it's because you actually sweet and you're not like the other jerks who drool for me everyday."

Spidey then gave a nervous look and said, "Yeah what losers. He He."

"Well why don't you meet me here after school."

"Ok but I just have to ask what would you're boyfriend think of this?"

"What boyfriend?"

"Umm the Punisher."

"Oh Frank? Well we broke up over the summer but he hasn't exactly got over it yet."

Peter then out of nowhere Pinch his butt just to make sure this wasn't a dream or not. Nope he was still here. Just then the bell rang. Felicia said, "Well see ya later."

Spidey then said, "Yeah see ya." Spidey was so happy. He could not believe this was happening. "This is great nothing could possibly go wrong now." Spidey then turned around and his happiness was shatter in a second as he saw the Wolverine right in front of him. Spidey very nervously said, "Hey ya Wolfie? How are you doing? I guessing you want lunch money right? Well I brought my lunch today so I don't exactly have money today." Spidey then was waiting for his the first of his daily beat downs. But then Wolverine just said, "Punisher wants to meet you in the back after school today. 3:00, don't be late bub." Wolverine then walked away. Spidey was alone and he just said, "I think I would prefer a beating from you."

(Feedback is nice.)


End file.
